Compromising is Growing Up
by YYWT
Summary: (LucyxLaxus, Natsux?) Laxus is force to raise children and giving out a specific request to help him. Lucy does this in order to know him and mostly because nobody else will. However these children aren't any children! They're the Raijinshuu turned back to six and eight year olds. The chaos they'll bring will be out of this world. Then again raising a child is like having a village
1. Chapter 1

**AN****: Anyway... wanted to start a new romance. Also wanted to finally write me a romance with either Freed or Laxus with Lucy and have the Raijinshuu.**

**I'm going with Laxus just because. Also... small cute kids X3.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1:**** It's Like Before yet Unlike then.**

There they were, standing within the borders of battle, rocky fields for an undeniable battle. In front of them were five individual mages, ready for a battle not to be forgotten. The winds blew behind them, giving fluid movements to the women's long hair. Their enemies consisted of two long hair women, two men and young girl with shortcut hair. All of them were tired, as the cat and mouse experience had been going on long enough. Despite being an S-class mission of Ten Years status, after fighting dragons, never in his life or that of his group felt that anything could take them down. The were Fairy Tail, after all!

The leader was the elegant woman on long amaranth hair, passing her shoulder blades, giving an appearance of a silky touch. Her eyes were oval sharp, colored tea rose touch, looking condescendingly at him. Wearing a a white blouse with frills between her blossom, on her wrists were two belts wrapped around and locked by some type of amulet. The power coming out of her was obviously being limited by her design choice of style. Her hips were tightly hugged by her flat front trousers having the darkest color blue, that it might as well been black like her high heel boots. Not acting at all, she already had a magic circled below her that shone powerfully bright, which was made by her thoughts alone.

Sirius Handra, was the leader of a rogue team called: Elegant Kiss.

"... Your ego has grown twice as big than the last time we met, Laxus." She giggled at him like they were naïve fools.

So this was how they were going to start of their last battle? Together like soldiers in troop, ready to attack at any given minute. He remarked "Sirius-chan, can you seriously think you're going to get away? We are much stronger than the last time we've met. Now you have a team all of your own, isn't that sweet?"

Starting off as a chuckled, it morphed itself into a sincere and proud laughter, for it his statement couldn't be of a truer fact. It was a fact that they both had forgotten one another for the last 12 years, for him it was only 5 years ago since he was stuck in a time freeze. Beside the leader was a young girl wearing a magenta pea coat, that matched her redder version of a headband holding back her ruby, layered hair. Despite her innocent appearance, with wide sky blue eyes looking at them, her magic seemed to derive from an artistic sketchbook she held at her chest. She wore black leggings that match her penny loafers. If anything she looked around thirteen to fourteen years old. He never did catch her name, yet from Bickslow description there was something non-human about her magic.

The girl seem to be enjoying herself, for even at their distance he could feel that immense power being held back.

Behind the girl was an aged man, passing his middle age. He wore a bored expression, having a beige duffel coat, having a pear of beige pants to match. His hair was a camel color fauxhawk, with slim narrow eyes as his brown iris seem to be unmoving to anything around him. Having just fought the man only hours ago, he knew his specialties was Heavenly Body Magic and that his name was Dean. The sky of today was in this S-classes mage's favor, able to increase his power by 50%. Laxus didn't bother to pretend he knew astronomy, counting on what Freed had advise him about fighting the other mage.

Behind the leader of the group was another male called Hanamaru Richardstand. He was young eighteen year old with a powerful eye magic, presiding in sort of category that allowed him control on all spiritual life. This would be considered Sieth magic, with the solo exception that its function were far different than anything he knew what Bickslow was capable of. His other magic was uncertain, but at best, he was using chains to attack his opponents. Behind him was another women, being around the same age as Sirius, not having spoken a word, he really had no clue what she was called or her specialties. Ironically enough the duo had a similar hair style of a Dutch braid, having shades of blue, both wearing black sunglasses with wide lens. The female wore only a red vest, having on button on, showing all of her pale white skin, together with her pleated mini-skirt. Her shoes were red ankle boots, having the same color knee-high socks. Hanamaru had office man suit and gave no sense of magic coming from his body.

"Siry-dono... It's time that we finish off these weaklings." Dean walked forward having a deadpanned tone to his words. Looking at them, there was not a single spark of life in his eyes.

The youngest of the group laughed, waving her left hand casual at the event, almost like it wasn't there problem. "Just because Laxus was a hand full for you, he's nowhere close to beating our great Lady."

Closing his eyes, Dean lowered his head and took the consideration of the young girl's words. However, Freed was having none of it: since supposedly 'his' pride was being insulted right at this very moment. The young man was glaring at their enemies, his fingers were digging into his right palm that formed a fist, thundering "Take back those words you fiend! Laxus is the strongest mage there is and you're 'Lady' is nothing less than a garment for men!"

'Calling her a whore? Never thought I see the day.' He grumbled in his mind, watching the other member's giving an insulted look,. In the meanwhile, Sirius belittled the insult by laughing once more, full of arrogance.

Evergreen joined in the laughter, mostly be how everybody was reacting to one of Freed's exaggerating moments. Bickslow prepared his 'babies' to an attack formation, not really caring about one of their younger members actions. Freed was glaring intensely at the group, unable to realized that nobody in the Raijinshuu found any reason to support him. But it usually didn't matter since Freed was in his own world that didn't have any common sense.

The young girl, however, would have none of it. Bearing a position practically identical to Freed's, she roared "How dare you speak of our Lady in such a manner! Those will be the very last words you'll speak when I'm done for you, right? Mars and Venus?"

Referencing to the duo of braided mages.

All he could think when he realized their names, was that they were corny and he hoped they were aliases. Because his own teammates made better names than to copy off of some stupid planets. So unable to stay silent about such a stupid thing, he retorted "Really? Mars and Venus and here I was think you were normal people. How wrong was I~? Ehehe... So little girl, are you Uranus?"

Grinding her teeth, fury rapidly expanded and lined itself into her face, bulging out her widening eyes. She growled, unable to hold her anger by such an insult "Are you calling my teammates stupid? Worst of all you presume I'm anything like them! My name is Angelica Sanderuos Moncharia Del Anarachia! Asa, for short. You will feel our wrath now."

He could only chuckled by how insulted the girl was. Unlike her other two teammates he'd insulted.

Sirius chuckled together with him, patting Asa's head, who immediately calmed down by such an action. Looking at her older teammate, she silently watch what the older woman was about to do. For the leader took a few steps forward, chiming "My, my Laxus... you surely haven't changed in the last seven years of your death and neither has your little bunter mandrake. Then again a group made solely for your ego shouldn't change, should it? Ohoho... Let's end this, shall we?"

A bright violet magic seal summon in front of the raised flat hand, facing them with a nasty smirk, bellowing her skill "Antiquo Master Art: Language of the Flowers!"

Before long the earth quake by her actions. Everybody on their side was losing footing, cracks appearing on the rocky, sandy ground bringing forth magical induce vines that created all types of scented flowers. Having already fought her, he'd advise his team to hold their breath with any of her techniques, since breathing in meant status effects that could decide whether they live or die. So simultaneously they all just merely divided their group far away as possible from the flowers fields. He went to the east, together with Bickslow, Freed went back into the north while Evergreen went south-west, ready to attack the duo of braided mages.

A large flash of light exploded from Evergreen's side and he knew that everything would be fine.

Bickslow jumped upon rocks and boulders that flew up into the air, skidding them until a a sharp striking vine separated them, taking two different paths. Bickslow was going a full frontal attack on the young girl and her leader. Seeing this, he firmly places his left foot onto the stable ground which made collected sand dust, for his brakes only too effect after two minutes of fictionalizing against the ground. From the sun's bright gaze, he saw Dean from above ready to give him a fully denationalizing attack.

His punch manage to break a crack that seem it gaped into a dark infinity, distancing them from one another. Taking a jump back, he viewed where the battle was taking place. Venus and Mars were also Heavenly Body Users, able to attack Evergreen from left and right, until a new explosive came from her secondary attack. Bickslow was able to use his eyes, taking control of Sirius in spite of her current rank as a mage. Sirius mindless started to use her earthly magic to attack the younger member. He knew from behind that Freed was charging up his second to most strongest of skill spells. The sky ahead of him was suddenly turning darker, proving his already strong belief of Freed's next action.

Before long an Alterier spell was cast, making gravity heavy for him.

Dean immediately changed into a new spell, moving his hands around circularly before pointing his ring and middle finger and lower his right hand into the ground. He felt a strong force and the afternoon turned into a stormy darkness that had nothing to do with Freed's spell. Grinding his teeth, he summoned all of his electrical magic and forced himself to teleport elsewhere. He could barely get a feet away, worried about the outcome, that was until he saw a huge vine come from behind Dean. Sirius's magic picked up the older man like a feather and threw him away just as quickly.

The sky turned into a mid-evening twilight. Becoming a wonderful mix of color, which was an omen to all the Elegant Kiss crew.

Asa was jumped and dodging all of the 'babies' attacks, unable to help her leader to break free of Bickslow's control. The controlled Sirius was using her magic to attack almost her own team, for unlike the first time they fought, she'd probably had no idea to what his other two bodyguards could do. At such a time, he'd only had Freed by his side, somebody who'd he'd never really considered worthy until some time after his mission against her. So they both were on uneven grounds when it came fighting against their newly made teams.

He could only smirk by how powerful he felt by having the other woman on a string.

The duo moving in light speed were giving there most ambient fighter a time of her life, using spells she didn't often get a chance to do since it made things more difficult than easier by normal standards. With these exceptional standards, she started her most unused spell of Diamond Sparkled, excessive amount of light began to absorb into her body making her into an untouchable person. Unless people like their limbs to explode off their body. Nevertheless the attack from the streaming two light of heavenly light magic didn't crease their attacks, even when they were hit by a strong blast of contact. Evergreen was not immune by those attacks, in retrospect her counterattack power was triple amount of what she took. It was dangerous spell mostly because it would likely kill her if she wasn't careful.

Sirius suddenly moved her hands in a crossing motion, signing the tiger that morphed into a bird, started a strange skill spell. Unable to voice her attack: pollen came from the cracks, wind blew furiously everywhere and suddenly the whole land turned into a grassy field. It's grass grew in an extreme rate, wrapping itself onto the legs of the grounded mages, to which he notice his enemy could no longer get up.

Deciding he had enough to watching the events around him, for the evening sky turned into a starry night: he went to attack Asa with his specialty attack.

"Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!" His magic seal appeared as he directed his attack to the surprised young girl, who suddenly vanish without notice, only to find himself attack a even more surprised Bickslow. Being such a direct attack, the control over Sirius was immediately lost, luckily for them Bickslow already used up most of the leader's magic. Thus making the older woman fall flat on her chest. Bickslow flew across the scenery, bumping every part of his body harshly at the ground, to which the 'babies' began to whine that their master was being injured. Flying to their 'father' in worry of their safety, he turned to see that Asa ran to her own leader filled with unhidden fear.

"Siry! Siry-dono get up!" She shook her leader with fear.

"_**Noctem Aeternam Justine Usu: Lux Lucis Finis.**_**"** Freed spoke in a demonic voice, his eye turn devilish only filled with darkness. His left side of his face turned scaly, his jaw turned into something animalistic, together with humanity his elegant appearance faded into something rougher.

The sky shined a touch of a million constellations, knowing this all the members of their group began to move far away as possible, however with Bickslow down by his own attack, he was force to go into dangerous territory. Using his spark teleportation, he was already by the man's twelve feet of distance and held him, to which the 'babies' went close to him knowing what his next actions were. He charged up for a half minute before darting nearly thirty feet of distance from where the group was standing, for he couldn't go any farther since Bickslow and his babies were quite a load to hold onto. Evergreen, unfortunately would have to dodge the attack of Freed's since the other two still able to fight members, despite their heavy injuries were still preying on her like a hunting dog to a fox.

Evergreen wasn't much to worry about, since her agile and memory usually served her well in large scoped skill spells. But if those two got her stuck the upcoming blow...

Unable to take the possibility, he let go off Bickslow letting the babies tend to their father, and began his spark teleportation spell. Going as quick as possible for the stars in the sky only shinned bright together with a moon that was becoming full. He used a small electrical spell to hit both the young man and full grown woman, being surprised at his own actions. Evergreen didn't pause to question anything, grabbing his hand tightly, she smirked at her enemies with her messy bruised up face. Wrapping his right arm around her, he charged up his energy and left into twelve feet of distance. Just floating right in front of their tactician mastermind.

Freed panted heavily, holding his palm straight forward, using his second hand as support.

Silence filled the air, for the sudden night sky began to glow, almost as-if a sun was falling right on top into the earth. What they expected was betrayed by a sudden action from the small girl in the scenery below: lifting up her right hand, holding her leader by her left hand and muttering something unknown. The shooting lights that should of absolutely destroyed them were all be directed at the girl, like lightning to a metal rod. Being sucked in like nothing, they were uncertain what the hell was happening.

Then she turned to them, placing her hand onto her sketch book, making her aura shine greatly...

"Oh well... it was fun amusing you, boys. But we got grown up things to do..." Asa spoke with a bored tone. Using her sketch book, the pages turn itself wildly and rapidly like wind was blowing, sudden neon light outlined squares appeared and hit his trio of bodyguards.

The blacken skies turned into a normal afternoon, his body felt lighter and there was nobody in front of them. Turning back to where his teammates were, feeling something squirm in his muscular arms:

He was... speechless...

Three young children, having all familiar faces, nearly naked: since it was impossible children could stay in adult clothing. What the fuck just happen?!

-...-...-...-...-..-..-...-...-...-...-...-..-..-. ..-...-...-...-...-..-..-...

Today was a typical day, considering all that had happen in the recent weeks, everybody in the world could be happy. No end of the world scenarios to be found anywhere, they were now the strongest guild in Fiore and saviors of humanity. Not that they thought so high of themselves, but it was an unspoken notion, where even if it was a big deal: they move onto the future and never look back. Lucy Heartfilia's popularity, was recently overshadowed by their Dragon Slayer members, not to mention the strongest team being: Gajeel, Erza, Laxus, Juvia and Gray. For their performance still remained in the minds of all who watched the final battle before the end of the world scenario.

Mirajane was famous as always, Cana had more drinking competition for her show in the festival and Loke had more fans, coming from nowhere.

However she did find herself in many fanmade doujinshi, selling like hotcakes, becoming the ultimate eyecandy for boys and girls alike. Pairing her with each and every guy possible, some stories she could enjoy, others made her want to sigh and then there was her dirty little secret: her favorite type of pairing story that didn't involve pointless conflict. Something that wasn't taboo, maybe before but not now, as their was one man that stood apart from all the others. While being embarrassed by the idea of Natsu having feelings for her, or the possibility that it was possible, made her shy and confused: her feelings for him was a trust thicker than blood. He was like that kid brother that annoyed the shit out of you, but when things counted he was there.

What she'd felt for him was admiration. A loving admiration, which she was sure that Mirajane had for Freed, like Evergreen to Elfman. She could go on yet she was certain the list would never end.

They could date: he was simple, honest and naïve guy.

But that was the point: he was so naïve that it made him dense. He was smart, when it came to fighting or a bit of detective work. In spite of that, he wasn't really in the world of gender opposite people, he didn't seem to know or care, unless it involved a mission. Hell, even Gray had more acknowledgment of the female gender even if, he, too, was dense.

Yet there were some men, well most of the men, who were already having or searching for action.

It was creepy and disgusting when it was those middle age men or old ones, but she couldn't deny she felt flattered when handsome men praised her beauty, with the exception of the Blue Pegasus for their annoying exaggerated ways of flattery. One would question her sanity in this department: how sexy host flattering a girl like herself should be feeling grateful! Honestly, it felt like people who were trying too hard and it was their job to continue such actions. When he did it... it infuriated her but embarrassed her equally. Not to mention his attitude change was for the better.

After seeing her future self die, she knew how short life could become, so she wanted to tell him her feelings.

Then she'd realized how embarrassing that would be and stop acting with such a tactlessness way of thinking. She knew how proud he could act and either reject her, make her wait or just maybe want to be sex buddies. Some sounded probable and taking the chance was not an option, so she found herself stuck in a rut. Knowing life was short: so she decided to wait it out. The irony was on the highest of levels and she could only mock herself by what was keeping her from asking.

Hopefully though she'd have the courage to... talk to him.

She couldn't even do that for how awkward it was.

"Wow! This is Fairy Tale?! How cool!" A young voice called out. Turning from the seat she was at, she saw a young girl dressed in a green summer dress. Having medium length, wavy, dirty blond hair, bearing her brown eyes that were sparkling and had the most cutest smile. What shocked her the most is that she noticed Laxus was holding a teary eye green hair boy. His hair was short, having on two triangular strains of hair that was on both side of his head curving backwards. He had a simple earthly yellow shorts and a yellow T-shirt. He held onto the older man's arm like his life depend on it, sniffing up his runny nose, whimpering at what was in front of him. Just below Laxus was an eight year old boy, being just two years older than the other kids. He wore a navy colored turtleneck, typical jeans and most noticeably had Bickslow's totems that floated around him. His eyes were covered by a slightly big newsboy hat together with hard to see-through sunglasses. His hair was an electrical indigo hair from what she could barely see.

"It's Fairy 'Tail' not 'Tale'!" The young boy corrected looking a bit insulted by the same age girl.

She turned to him, titled her head and asked in a blank manner "I said that!" Only to stick out her tongue.

Lucy would of giggled by the childish actions, but being so lost of why Laxus had these children in his hands was something far beyond the meaning of 'odd'. The Master, however, sitting on a table together with the Fourth Master and the Fourth Adviser, busted out laughing together with the older team members. Macao and Wakabe couldn't hold their laughter. This had made Laxus blush furiously at what was happening.

His patience snapped and yelled at the older members "Don't fucking laugh and help me! God damnit!"

"OOooh! What's 'Foouching?'" The young girl muttered to Laxus, slightly gaping in a blankness, to which the eight year old boy began to laugh heartily. The youngest boy looked down at the girl, for Laxus had seemingly lost all sense of reality staring blankly at the young girl at his feet, responding to her:

"It's f-u-c-k-i-n-g... Fucking is an intensifier for making a word be given more meaning. It's also a vulgar slang of intercourse between two of the opposite sex." The boy began to explain the word like it was an everyday thing. Not at all bothered by the taboo effect the word had. Then again he was probably a six year old boy? Or seven? Wait... Why would he know the definition at all?! He was a six year old boy! He sure didn't sound like one!

Shaking her head, the girl merely muttered in an even more befuddled manner "I don't know... speak english! You 're not making any sense! Mister Dreyar! What's Fuuoching?!"

Who were these children?

"Hahahahahaa! When did you become a baby sitter, Laxus?! I thought you went to an S-class mission!" Natsu decided to ask the first question, though more presuming than actual questioning though. Natsu had a chesire grin, by the mere fact it look like Laxus had return with a baby sitting mission. She'd sure hope that what it was... mostly since seven years had passed and it was possible he'd left some unknown woman pregnant, if not women.

"Nah! We're not being baby sitted, we're waiting to turn into our old selves." The eight year old boy stopped laughing speaking with an undeniable confidences.

"Oh you have your present memories?" Makarov asked with surprised tone.

The boy shook his head "No, Makarov-sama... I just know. I mean look how huge Laxus is!"

"Yeah... Everybody had turned back mentally and physically... Traveling back here was a nightmare, let me tell you." Laxus said with a tired voice, putting down the younger boy onto the floor, who immediately tired to hold onto the older man. It took a bit of pulling, but without making the young boy fall, he freed himself of the child. Which was pointless since he went behind Laxus's leg and held onto his pants. Groaning at the notion, Laxus tried to his best to walk forward, following the young girl who was enjoying herself seeing their Guild.

'Wait... what are they implying?' She though confused on what was occurring around them.

"Eh?" Natsu was also confused, but Happy had an expression that he realized something shocking.

"Meet Justine Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow! Chibi form for all to play around with." Laxus spoke in a condescending mocking tone, present the strange children to them that left most of members of Fairy Tail speechless. Yet the truly older members, had only return to an amused expression.

"WHHAaa—?! No... No way!" She spoke out of shock.

They were the Raijinshuu?! They were... so cute! Evergreen was gleaming at everything, Bickslow was a small boy who remain a bit mature and Freed was highly introverted boy staring fearfully at them. Laxus had his arms crossed and sighed, using extra force to move since Freed would not budge from his leg. The whimpering noise only grew louder the closer they got to the bar's counter. Getting up from her seat, she followed the mini-Raijinshuu and unable to question anything until she went to her knees and faced Freed. The boy only hid his face onto Laxus's pants.

Realizing she was only making him nervous, she got back up to see that Laxus grumbled at the fact he couldn't sit down until he got rid of the younger boy.

"Get my whiskey!" He ordered.

Mirajane smile sweetly, saying almost cruelly with a honey-sweet tone "I can't do that Laxus, you're their guardian now."

"... Guardian?" Evergreen titled her head in wonder of the word's context.

Slowly lifting his head from Laxus's clothing, he muttered frightfully "I means like a person who protects and watches over you. Like a mom or a dad."

"But! I already have mom and dad! Not to mention the coolest big bro in the whole wide world!" Evergreen spoke with enthusiasm. This brought a smile to Lucy's face, seeing the younger version of Evergreen giving the most sincere smile she'd ever seen produce by joy. Thinking back it felt like Evergreen's smile never were fully sincere smiles, joking smiles at best, yet everything else was more sly and condescending.

"What's your name?" She'd asked the socially active girl.

The girl blink, her smile faded and ponder her next action. Muttering sadly "... I have such an amazing name... but Bickslow says I shouldn't say it! Not to strangers at the very least. But it's such a beautiful name! Mama and Papa gave me my name! So..."

"Evergreen... it's a spy name! This about it like that..." Bickslow grumbled, preventing the other girl to speak any further "It's the best nickname, no? Isn't it cool?"

"... I guess." Evergreen grumbled, to which Laxus looked a bit sorrowful at his comrades.

"..." Freed merely looked at the girl silently.

Then a familiar voice appeared "A spy name?! Soo cool! What's a spy?! Is it like a cowboy? Or cowgirl?!"

Asuka came trotting down from her parents embrace to the other three children. Evergreen was shocked by seeing another child her age, she ran and grabbed onto another set of small hands, smiling at the other girl. "A spy is a super-knight and has amazing gadgets! He knows the secret of the whole universe! My brother says they know where Santa hides!"

"What's a universe?" Asuka was a bit confused.

Evergreen merely shrugged saying "Eh, I dunno... but it sounds cool!"

If something shocked her: it was Freed's flat unimpressed expression when the two children admitted to have no understanding of what a universe was. All the guild could only watch silently, some of the men found themselves admiring the cuteness the two girls brought with their bright smiles. Bickslow merely sat himself down an unoccupied chair and looked at Gray who sat across from him. Noticing her presences, Laxus raised a brow, silently wondering what she was doing right next to him.

"So... What do you want, Princess?" He mocked, to which Bickslow laughed at.

She sighed, trying her best not to get very angry, explaining "I just can't believe all these cute children are the Raijinshuu... do you know what your going to do?"

"Pray to god that this isn't a perment curse. Then after that... I haven't got a clue." Laxus admitted, having a grumbling look, obviously unhappy by the event.

Makarov nodded in all seriousness "Well they're our family and we'll just start from scratch. So... do you think you can keep them in your house, Laxus? It is a bit cluttered."

"Hell if I know... It's too far into the forest, I rather not have them travel in there." He retorted with a shrug, only to admit "I never dealt with children before... at least not active ones like these."

Getting a bit sober, raising her left hand, Cana spoke up "You can stay at my house... Since Evergreen's a child, I can live in her apartment until she becomes normal again. But you guys are paying the Evergreen's rent."

"Really? You don't have to you know." He looked at her with a mild surprise.

She hiccuped, becoming a bit red from the heaviness of the alcohol, nevertheless they knew she was sober then most drunken men. "Don't worry... I rather kids be in the safety of a home. But are you going to raise them alone? I would help, but I'm not good with kids either... hic..."

Laxus gave Cana a look, thinking something that she was certain was an unvoiced insult. Looking grateful, he replied the same answer "I dunno. Who the hell wants to babysit children?"

"Geez... a little Freed." Mirajane gave a dreamy sigh, placing her hand onto her face, looking at the overly shy Freed. "I would love to help, I do, but I have tons of things to do around our guild. Maybe Lucy can help you?"

"Why me?!" She asked shocked, turning to the head waitress and the demoness of hell.

"Isn't is obvious~?" A vague reply was given. Only until Mirajane open her blue eyes, looking at her meaningfully "I would of loved Natsu but you'll never get a chance like this ever again~..."

Happy snickered in the background, Carle next to Wendy looked at them blankly, while the Wind Dragon Slayer, herself, was curiously looking at the trio of mini-Raijinshuu. Within those words, she became silence, unable to think clearly. So she tried to calm herself down, acknowledging that Laxus wasn't listening to Mirajane's nonsense. He just seemed upset that he couldn't drink.

"Geez... could you get off of me?" Laxus looked down at his once loyal minion.

Freed looked up at him, his eyes watery and ready to break out crying. Only to shake his head in a rapid manner, not saying a single word. Groaning at the notion, Laxus looked upset and turned to Mirajane with a begging expression.

"Come on! You can't be a parent unless your drunk!" He held his hand together like a prayer.

The head waitress merely chuckled at his pitiful actions "No can do! I would be held responsible if anything went wrong."

"You know boys don't cry, right?" He grimance at the youngest boy.

This look like it had hurt Freed's feelings, yet it was hard to tell when he was lowering his head so much. But a response was given by the proud miniature Evergreen, who proclaimed "Boys and men can cry just as much as any girl! Mommy says it's bad to hold up all your feelings. Freed! Freed! Let's play!"

These words only provoked a more scared reaction to the girl. Gripping onto Laxus like his life was in danger.

"Boys don't cry, you moron! Only sissy little girls do!" Bickslow barked, looking at the suggestion that men could cry.

Asuka was insulted, glaring at Bickslow, to which Evergreen shared a similar appearance. To haughty remark "Boo-hoo! Just because you say that doesn't mean you can't cry! This is why girls rule and boy's drool!"

Asuka nodded with pride, saying with her "Cowgirls love men who can be emo-tiony-al! That's why Momma loved Daddy!"

Natsu, Gray and Max covered their face unable to hide their utter glee at the notion of a very embarrassed Alzack, snickering at him. Bisca place her hand onto her husband's hand, smiling cheerfully and soon Alzack turned his head away blushing at his wife's unspoken mentions. Laxus found that avowal just as amusing, barely able to hold in his own laughter. It was such a cute affair that it would be amazing to see how the usually solitary members of Fairy Tail were in their days of youth.

"So here's everything... I'll have my place cleaned up, now where are Evergreen's key?" Cana walked up to Laxus to confirm everything.

Laxus checked his pockets and switched their keys. Sighing again, she turned to everybody who were clearly watching the trio of children with high interest. Looking down at Laxus's pants, the young boy hadn't budge at all, looking in a shivering motion. She kneeling herself down again, trying to look Freed in the eyes, to an extreme extent he avoided.

"Hey? Freed... my names Lucy. Are you thirsty?" She spoke in a gentle voice.

Freed shuddered even more by the actual vocal contact.

Unable not to notice the biggest vibrator the man's ever had, kneeling down and he picked up Freed into his arms, muttering barely holding back his bored tone "Calm down, this is Lucy and she's my friend. My friend would never do anything to you, okay?"

"Umm... Umm... Ehh..." Freed hesitated, shaking with quivering lip, tears began to fall from his eyes. Only to move around and hug Laxus, showing his back to her. His sobbing creased and held Laxus even tighter. She felt a bit hurt, she didn't mean to make a young child cry, it felt horrible to know she'd done that.

Letting out another sigh with a displeased tone of expression, he noticed her hurt look and explained "Don't take it too seriously... he's always been a shy child. A difficult one at that. He doesn't hate you..."

"Yeah, nobody could hate you, Lucy!" Natsu reassured her, placing his hand onto her shoulder.

She stayed silent, not sure how to respond to such a thing, so Lisanna got up and continue the slightly outrageous suggestion "So... maybe the little boy needs a little time, why don't you help Laxus's out? You can maybe connect to Freed that way. You have tons of free time on your hands, don't you?"

"Eeehh?! That again? Geez..." She pouted by being force into an embarrassing suggestion. Only to turn to Makarov or a couple who actually had children "Why don't you guys help? You have more experience than any of us!"

Bisca crossed her legs, smiling in a mild mirth "I wish I could but having our sweetiepie is enough work as it is."

Makarov gave out a heartily laugh "I can't do that! My grandson doesn't need a relative watching over him anymore... or do you want to live together, Laxus-boy?"

"I rather choke to death, thank you."

Macao turned to her with a frown "Eehh... I can give out suggestions but not much more."

"My wife will kill me if I don't return home, so no can do!" Wakabe gave out a similar laugh to the Master.

Romeo turned to his father, looking a bit suspicious at the meaning of those words. Only to turn and smile at her, saying "It can't hurt to try... I bet Lisanna would make for a great help."

"Eeeehhh—... I'm not sure." Lisanna looked uncertain when being faced with the same music, to which Laxus still didn't seem to care any more or any less, only to looked at Mirajane about the question of booze. "I did help raise Happy."

"Greatest mother in the whole world!" Happy spoke like a prideful child that he was. Carle smiled at her annoying Exceed partner in an empathizing manner.

Lisanna chuckled softly "Well... it couldn't hurt but... I really wanted to take a mission together with Juvia! It's that special mission in Sin."

"That's an S-class mission, Lisanna." Mirajane's eyes sharpened at the suggestion alone, bearing an overlapping tone of authority. The young sister turned to the older one, giving a cute blank pouty look.

"Really? I just took a mission from the ground floor, I don't have any idea how that mission could be S-class..." Speaking an sincere form of unknowing blankness.

This made the demoness give a sudden cute giggle, trying her best to avoid the misunderstanding "Oh? My, my I do hope you're careful there, Lizzy."

Lisanna raised a brow, never losing her pout.

"What about Erza?" Lucy clapped her hands together with a bit too much excitement to make even Laxus not pay attention the keeper of alcohol.

"..." Laxus turned to her with puppy eyes, slowly shaking his head, only to keep a neutral expression.

Everybody else turned strangely silent, like they didn't want to talk about the elephant in the room. Erza took no notice of this, having that very assuring smile, only to say "I cannot, I had swore to return to the Crocus Kingdom in order of our Queen. But I'm sure you'll be fine, Laxus."

Laxus let out a sigh of relief, which only made her more nervous: did Erza really not feel the strange heaviness in the air?! Why was everybody so afraid of such a suggestion? She was great with Wendy when she joined the guild. Why wouldn't she be great with kids?! Turning her head, she saw Natsu looking pale, rigid and almost like he was seeing a horror flick. Then she'd realized why everybody thought this as a bad idea! But... Erza knows how to stay in control, right?! Of course, she did! There's be no way she wouldn't know!

"Dude... were our lives in danger?" Bickslow asked the guild, noticing their odd unspoken sentiment.

Nobody answered him and Erza remain confused on why everybody was silent. She even moreso confounded by the fact a young boy suddenly asked why their lives were in danger. Lucy couldn't even bring herself to explain what had just occurred, only that she sudden felt evil by her innocent suggestion.

"Of course not! Everybody just overreacting..." She said sweating bullets, hoping that Erza wouldn't figure out what they were talking about.

Bickslow wasn't impressed "I'd believe that if you acted more honest."

"Overreacting? When were we overreacting?" Erza muttering could be heard.

"Wait! So if I get somebody to help me, you'll let me drink?!" Laxus continued his conversation with Mirajane that continuously went on and off. Mirajane nodded with her adorable smile.

Her sly tone was not unnoticed, yet Laxus didn't seem to care "Of course, but you can't get drunk anymore, okay?"

"Just get me whiskey!" A pleading tone that was unfit by one of the strongest males of Fairy Tail. Did he really hate children all that much?! Or was it that his whole team were turn into children. Looking around, she saw Asuka and Evergreen minding their own business, talking highly of their parents and asking their favorite colors. Freed hugged onto Laxus and Bickslow was chatting pridefully at Gray about... something. She couldn't actually make out what the topic was.

"So who's going to help you in this endeavor, Laxus?"

"Anyone who'll work with with a monthly pay of 2,000,000 jewels. I don't care who! Anybody wants it?!" Laxus turned to the whole guild, who'd looked at him like he was mad.

"We'll do it! We'll do it!" Happy waved his hand frantically.

Natsu nodded rapidly "Yeah! We'll do it!"

"No more fighting for until these guys turn into adults." Laxus reminded the two.

Happy was in a total bliss "The perfect job!"

"Ehhe... too boring." Natsu gave up with a sigh, looking absolutely disgusted at the idea of not brawling out on a daily occasion.

'2 mil of jewels?! Where did he get all that money?!' Too shocked for words to even ask.

"But! But! Natsu it's perfect for us! We'll be out of debt!" Happy spoke with horrid that they couldn't do the easy way out of their debt hell. Wendy smiled nervously, looking at the counter, almost tempted to ask to take the mission, upon opening her mouth somebody else spoke up.

"I'll take the mission!" Gray got up.

Juvia's flaring eyes could be felt behind her, sighing at the overzealous woman, Lucy sighed for herself. She knew Juvia would do anything to take that mission now.

It was short lived since Laxus gave a quiet judgmental look "No way in hell... we have a little girl among us. We don't need a stripper to destroy her innocent heart. Like you did with poor, poor Wendy."

"Eeehhh..." Wendy hugged herself in that vivid memory no little girl could forget. Not to mention the dragon fight only made things worse. How many ding-dongs did she see that day? Not to mention she saw Romeo's, which made her blush every time she thought about it. Poor her.

Romeo scratch his head and began to run away in a limping walk.

"Whatever..." Gray gave up immediately, crossing his arms and looking annoyed.

Bickslow had a disappointed look, frowning at that fact "Oh come on! He's cool!"

"He's a stripper... as men we have to protect little girl's innocents." Laxus gave his finalization in the a manner.

"But those two took a bath together." He referred to Freed and Evergreen. "Not to mention you saw them naked. Perv."

"I'm their guardian, it's only perverted if I get a kick out of it. Freed doesn't even seem to mind... Unless I'm doing it wrong. Old man, is it wrong? I thought I took baths together with my cousin." He turned to the old man.

Makarov shrugged "Unless either of them feel awkward than it shouldn't be a problem. However it depends from child to child."

"... Perv?" Freed muttered uncertain and confused.

"Lucy take the mission!" Natsu was bursting with energy, his determination shining beyond anything she'd ever seen. So he did agree with Happy, she grimace as her smile faltered, letting out an angry and awkward low sounding laughter. "What with that expression?"

"You're selfish, you know that? If you want to get out of debt, then you should take the mission." She almost growled at her moron of a partner.

He was taken aback, flinching at her words, before slapping his hands together saying "Come on, please?! I'd be a huge favor."

Scratching the side of her chin, she knew that he'd done a lot for her, so it shouldn't hurt to take the mission. What she didn't get was why nobody else was jumping at the chance of getting easy money. Then she thought she saw Mirajane's scary expression that was facing everybody in front of Laxus. But it lasted only a second that it felt like it was just imagined by her own mind. Blinking and refocusing her eyes, she turned to a mellow upset version of Laxus, who was trying his best to get Freed off of him.

"I guess it would hurt..." She muttered to herself before walking closer to Laxus.

She asked "Can I help you with that request?"

"Sure, why not?" Only to turn to Mirajane with a prideful smirk "Mt whiskey, if you please?"

"Ehehehe... How irresponsible... but a deal is a deal." Mirajane spoke a bit too happily for her taste.

Maybe... she'd get to know him a bit more...?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**** Looking, relooking and trying to improve... I growl at how disgusting I form these sentences.**

**Anyway thanks for the reviews I've been having the worst writer's block.**

**Also... I really need a beta :\ Like... badly.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2****: Things are Truly Odd**

Between the moment she'd accepted the 'job' on Natsu's part and arrived to Cana's beautiful two floor Creole cottage: she'd found herself getting familiar of how her job should be like. Laxus sat in the corner, minding his partial solitude and began explaining that if she'd screwed up, he'd fire her. Then again, she'd really would need to screw up badly, since this was their first time dealing with children. Not really interested of her payment, she finally understood that Mirajane became, or trying to be, cupid incarnated. After his fifth whiskey, somehow not drunk and mildly sober, he explain the house rules:

One was never to let Evergreen associate with Lyon or Gray, Cana was somewhat doubtful.

Two: Freed like quiet time yet needed excessive attention without being overbearing. Translated: One adult, one new kid at a time.

Three: He watched over Bickslow. If he couldn't she had to keep sure the boy didn't get out of hand.

Four: Never, ever ask for Bickslow or Evergreens name and stop them it they are willing to them to anybody, including herself.

Only to end conversation by turning it into something close to sexual harassment without the touching. Spewing some bullshit about how she couldn't make use of her own sexiness, because she lacked any understanding of the human mind. For whatever reason Happy nodded to this, giving her attitude because of her previous attempts of seduction.

'You're dead Happy...' Seething under her breath.

Throbbing veins appeared on her temple, grinding teeth morphing her smile forced, allowing her nails to digging deeply into her right palm. Happy explain the story: back when Erza and her tried to seduce a gay carriage man. It wasn't her fault that he wasn't attractive! Laxus bellowed out in heavy laughter together with rest of the guild.

"It's like flipping her fish." Happy winking cutely at his finalized phrase.

Releasing her swollen right fist, grabbing the bag around Exceed's neck, without a moment of warning, together with all of her strength throwing him into the wall. "AAAaahhhhhh!" His screaming could be heard before he flatly landed into guild's newly remodeled walls.

Sipping his Laxus, an awkward silence filled around her, his expression remain neutral "I think you need the whiskey more than I do."

"... I thought we weren't allowed drinking."She muttered defeated, closing her eyes in shame and annoyance, after releasing her held in breath. He shrugged, moving away from the counter, watching Bickslow argue with Asuka and Evergreen. That turned on or off, depending if there was anything more interesting to distract them. Freed, who'd fallen asleep within Laxus's arms, by helping them Erza placed him on one of the many benches in their guild. A sleeping Freed showed to be the only calm Freed. The last couple of hours had proven to be chaotic, provided consistency by their guild together with a bored silence brought by, the always newly reformed, Laxus. He never said anything to her personally, acknowledging his own team spoke more than he did.

Looking back she'd remembered: Erza had told Wendy that it had to do with his 'awkwardness'. Agreeing with Titania on such an argument would of never occurred with her past self, yet after Fantasia Festival Fight: it was painfully obvious what S-Class Mage said was true.

It wasn't a out-of-place awkwardness, similar to book geeks in a otaku shop. Mellow version of awkwardness seemed apparent that Laxus felt unneeded, keeping his silence he'd watched over the young Raijinshuu. Eying his former teammates, all in their youthful attitude, his eyes were that of a hawk. In all hopes to keep sure they didn't cause a commotion or hurt themselves. Noticing this from the corner of her eye, leaning at the counter, she saw his empty glass of whiskey filled by carved ball ice cubes. His rugged face together with such a body builder's body made her understand how strong he was, hell even Natsu couldn't beat him yet. Nor Gajeel. Those orange eyes looked at his former bodyguard team, deep in his hued colored somber iris showed sparks of wisdom.

Rolling her eyes, rubbing the bridge of her nose, she felt stupid for taking things a bit overboard. Maybe she needed a drink, allowing gushing voices of her dear friends, and newly reinstated teammates return to their rising Guild, to overlap her mind process.

Flickering his eyes, Laxus smirked a smile she knew too well: he'd caught her spying.

Raising his empty whiskey glass, honing a voice of prideful reason "Everybody needs to wind up bit by bit, we all know nobody wakes up without thinking of a nice cold beer. Or a good old Scots."

Skepticism flared her expression up, forcing to keep herself from sneering, because other than Cana, nobody thought like that. "Nobody thinks about alcohol in the morning." Mocking a low whisper, leaning her head closer to his. His smile only grew bigger.

"Oh... you're so cute and precious... good thing I got you goodie two-shoes." His sickly sweet smile traded place by his context of arrogance. She wasn't sure what he was implying, but decisively choose to remain ignorant to his choice of words. He'd finish drinking decisively to walk away from her and grabbed Freed into his arms. The boy slept heavily because by all the stress brought in meeting new people. Laxus sighed, before calling the other two children "Come on you brats, it's time to go home."

"Home? Will mom be there?" Evergreen titled her head curiously.

Bickslow shook his head in exasperation, but made no comment. However, Laxus explained "This is a temporary home. You'll meet your mother after her vacation, okay?"

Evergreen nodded, her dissatisfaction humbly showed, as Laxus walked towards her holding onto that small hand. Following him, Lucy saw Bickslow in the lead speaking together with his fellow 'babies'. Or that what her Bickslow would say. They were given goodbyes by the guild, leaving a chaotic place in order to find Cana's house. Onto the paved road, hills and grassy plains seen for miles, a gentle breezed past them. Evergreen hummed a joyful song, Freed hadn't shown any signs of awakening while Bickslow was chatting with his 'friends'?

"So.. Peppe you sure seem to enjoy Asuka's statement." Bickslow held a tone of disbelief.

Instead of repeating something she was so use to hearing, the doll spoke "Ehi, She had a point."

'Eh? The thing talked?!' Shocked she could only stare intensely at the fellow totems. Wide eyed, she turned to Laxus to see he wasn't all bothered. Turning her head back at them, the smiling totem Pappa happily stated to Peppe, the angrily red-eyed totem "I don't know. I really think Spacemen could beat spies or cowboys!"

"No effing way! It obvious that Royal Jesters would win, hands down!" Bickslow grumbled.

Laxus chuckled at that statement, saying lightheartedly "I don't know..." Shaking his head with a dashing pearly white smile "I've fought non-magical ninjas, which are almost like spies... they have one hell of a kick. I'm going to say Spies are better."

"I know, right?!" Evergreen prided herself on her previous argument.

"Ninja don't count as Spies, Laxus." Bickslow grumbled to which Poppo, that red masked, big green nose and smallest mouth of the five, agreed "Yes! That is incorrect! Incorrect! Ninja are no-not-not-not- SPIES!"

That last word yelled, disturbed somewhat Freed grumbling in his sleep. She felt her own ears would fall off by the intensity of that unexpected yell. When did all five totems have a personality all of their own? Last time, or any time, she'd spoke with Bickslow plus his dolls: there was never any signs of separate personalities. Yet young Bickslow showed by casually talking that his 'babies' grown into 'children'. She felt a headache coming on, just everything felt different. Flickering their eyes to the corners, Laxus smiled to her, making her even more curious than before. "Hey, Bickslow... you haven't introduced your friends to Lucy-chan."

"... Well..." Bickslow became awkward, turning his back moving further ahead, like he was bothered by something. "The other Bickslow called them 'babies', he's pretty old and he has a right to but... they are my friends. I can't see myself as their father."

"Pappa, Peppe, Poppo Puppu and Pippi are so cool! I wish my dolls were that powerful!" Evergreen praised Bickslow, expanding her arms into the air followed by bright smile dazzling happily at the idea alone.

"They're not dolls, they're people... kids at best." Bickslow mumbled, scratching his head in discontent. "They have feelings and were forced to stay young... that's a bit cruel. Unfair and unjust."

"Don't worry, Father is awesome!" Pappa said, behind it the other chanted 'awesome'. "We couldn't be happier. One day we'll be great as Onee-chan."

"Onee-chan... huh?" Bickslow shoulders slumped, his tone obvious heartfelt with guilt of some sort. Thinning her lips, she felt even more estrange despite Laxus's best efforts trying bring her into the team, for a temporary caretaker. Hoping somebody would elaborate more into that subject, however, Laxus change the topic all together "Why not we all go to the arcade before going to our new home?"

"The arcade?! Man... I never went to the Arcade with you! Always training. Training, training, training." The oldest boy gestured a talking hand, in remembrance of certain event that forced a strained smile on an annoyed Dragon Slayer's face.

"You know I was only trying to get better." Benevolence tone became force, cracking under his own frustration by a sly unimpressed smile of an eight year old. Lucy swore she saw a throbbing vein on their guardian's temple.

"Yeah says the loser who keep losing to moi!" Bickslow mispronounced a Frastinlian word.

"Ah..aha...ahh..." Laxus's ego of past events was returning? She wondered as her own dignity and respect towards the Dragon Slayer became questionable. Road downhill, made it an easy walk instead of upward path towards their guild. Evergreen hadn't add anything, blankly gazing at the jolly hat wearing boy, maybe she'd never heard of an arcade before?

Inquiring sweetly "What's wrong Evergreen? Do you know what an arcade is?"

Evergreen gaping mouth closed, her usually high demeanor lessened and tear swelled up in those brown iris. Sniffing up her tears she'd complained "I need to go potty! I-... I-... don't want to do it in public bathrooms. Big bro says there where people get ill."

"Her brother was a teaser." Commented nonchalantly the oldest boy.

Grimacing, Laxus took back his suggestion "Then we'll go home."

"But I want to play!" Demanded the young Bickslow, acting selfishly towards the previous event.

Raising a brown, Laxus finalized "We're going home. You don't have any money, so you're coming with us. This isn't your world and I rather not have you all alone anyway."

Peeving his uncontentious frown, Bickslow spoke no more and continued forward towards their destination. Marking their arrival to city by passing the first four shops containing tourist gifts, small normal books and even smaller tomes. Magnolia Town vividly showed their core personality, kind people left and right, just a minority of citizens truly being anything similar to Twilight Ogre guild. Most said there welcomes or ignored them all together, noticing some familiar faces, there were some middle age people staring at them intensely. Just halfway down the street, a fifty year old man stumble to them.

Calling out "Laxus-kun, I never thought I'd see the day where you'd find cosplayers."

"Actually..." Laxus looked at his odd trio disdainfully, before composing himself "I'm taking care of Evergreen's friend's children. Oddly enough they have the same name."

Derisively thinning her lips, holding back an amused look "We're playing 'mama' and 'papa'."

"Ahahaha... Lucy-chan now there's no need to go an embarrass Laxus-kun. So, I suppose your going home then?" The old man continuing his discussion. Evergreen wide eyed, stared at him fully curious about the man's large singular braided hair, easily because his oval head shined that definite baldness. She titled before stretching her legs to grab the two foot long length of hair from the elder. Pulling on it made them both quite afraid, for her pulls were quite hard and forced. Laxus with his arm being occupied could only wonder what to do, glowering yet unable to act.

So kneeling down, hearing the elderly chuckle, she'd advise sweetly "Evergreen? You shouldn't do that to strangers."

Turning to her, Evergreen pouted before rudely questioning "Where does all that hair grow, Baldy?"

"A lifetime of growth, young miss." Blank impression became replace by a proud smile. "You have lovely hair yourself."

"I know, right? I'm going to be a princess someday." Cheered the six year old.

Laxus had even more disdain than before, grumbling under his breath "You sure are..."

'What with that attitude?' Lifting her head wearing tight smile, not able to voice her concerns.

"You sure will be." The elderly man chuckled at Evergreen, maybe her youthful appearance reminded him of some grandchildren he had? She wondered when gently grabbing the young girl's hand, listening to him filling more of their time with chitchat. Saying their goodbyes, parting from the old man, they got back on track to find Cana's home. It seemed that elderly man name was Roger Smittens, a former Fairy Tail member, who'd recently stopped being a part-time active guildmate. It seemed that Bickslow had knew him, choosing his words with care instead of speaking without thought.

Walking down from the central streets, taking several right turns down the west path, finally stood a westernized beautifully designed house. It was four thousand square feet, timber framed Hall House, residing in high-middle class of the city. Looming over her, unable to believe that their Cana could spend jewels for costly family house. It was a house meant for coupling.

Going ahead of her, Laxus walked up the first three steps onto the small balcony, unlocking the white door. Beside that door stood two white framed squared windows, showing inside of a living room and a dinner room.

Inviting themselves in: Evergreen ran to find a bathroom, Bickslow followed Laxus upstairs. She, on the other hand, was dumbfounded by the fanciness of Cana's residences; looking down at narrowed entrance that had wooden floor, by the corner of the door was a jacket rack, beneath it was umbrella placement. The walls were all colored magenta, wooden support eggshell white, directing to a living room, a hallway together to a staircase that attach to the wall next towards the diner room. Taking each step cautiously, Lucy venture silently turning her head, noticing all the small details. Each wall had framed pictures of the guild through the years, going downwards from wall paint had a border of foot tall white wooden support before going down a brown rugged floor. The living room green couch faced the two closed curtain windows were in the middle stood a Lacrime Power TV model of twelve years ago. Bordering between the television and sitting on the couch was a low wooden table.

Behind the living room, a double door, golden hand handles were pushed inwards, showing another room that had a couple extra cushion chairs, wooden chairs made with specific designs and color, not to mention a warm fireplace shuttered tightly.

Exploring their new, temporary housing, going further down the house she found a marble tiled bathroom, a small guest room, a door to the basement and finally a queen sized bed in the first floor, large enough to have an exterior double door closet and interior double door closet filled with ridiculous amount of shirts and booze. Probably being a place where a highly drunk Cana couldn't climb stairway steps. Her bed had tidy white sheets underneath a large silk, pink colored, comforter.

Leaving supposedly Cana's main bedroom, she'd arrived at the stairs looking from oak wooden support bars guiding upstairs, where the narrow hallway continued.

Passing the first door showed into dark room filled with dust and boxes, showing itself completely unused. Closing the door, onward in her perking interest, two rooms were locked while in the middle to her right was another bathroom since Laxus was waiting outside. He didn't speak to her, barely giving her any notice, so quietly passing him going south, directing toward the right angle of the corridor. Upstairs had a king sized bed, again with silk comforters colored red with red under sheets. Freed slept silently, ahead of him sat Bickslow without his shoes and sunglasses watching on mute a cartoon. The totems played in the air, unsure of what they were doing, going to opposite side where Bickslow sat, amusing herself watching the recently rebooted Hunter X Hunter.

By the time commercials were on, Evergreen ran into the room giggling, jumping onto the bed randomly hugging an easily annoyed Bickslow.

Entering just behind was Laxus having a tiresome look. Until asking "So we have two bedrooms and a couch. Maybe we should just get some futons?"

"I don't know... The kids could sleep either upstairs or downstairs. One with the girls and one for the boys." Considering the possibility that some-one young as Evergreen would rather sleep together with somebody. Unamused by her presumptions, from his gestural attitude walking closer to the bed, where Bickslow tried to pull away from Evegreen.

"Not going to happen. Children like Bickslow need solo room, I can't leave those brats together... I'm going to see if Cana has extra futons somewhere." No bothering to ask for her opinion.

Pouting angrily, she stomped off and pull him close to her, whispering fast pace "We can't just leave them alone. They don't have their parents and I bet you've afford one room stays coming back to Magnolia town. It's cruel."

"Children need to learn independent co-existence." His cold amber eyes raised a brow. His temper thinning together with his lips. "Cuddling with them constantly is not parenting, its just plain babysitting. I rather not have to deal with an easily scared children. That's what momma boys become."

"Don't you care about them?! Its only right that parents and children sleep together,maybe not Bickslow, however Freed and Evergreen are still too young to sleep on their own. What if they have nightmares?" Infuriated how he'd thought isolating the three young children would be a good idea. She slept alone most of her life and was always dishearten by that fact. Her father almost never being home, she dealt with those nightmares together with her servants.

Scoffing he'd crossed his arm, explaining casually "If that occurs, of course they can sleep with us. But not every night. That's just plain unhealthy."

"At least that. But I can sleep with Evergreen, right? I rather she not sleep alone since she thinks..." Not bothering to go further into that taboo topic. Looking back from the door, always happy six year old girl continue to pester Bickslow. It seem the totems join in the conversation. Evergreen and her were never close, so if she had family, Lucy didn't have a particular clue. It was possible, maybe even highly evident by Laxus's hints, that Evergreen had no family or had broken her connections. That social butterfly, maybe— no surely need some company.

"Sure, sure... But don't expect me to sleep with them again. Three days was far too much." He pushed the argument aside allowing themselves to reenter the room.

"Were was you last mission anyway?" Inquiring to fulfill her wonders. Hunter X Hunter finished showing a new show called DBZ. Freed drowsily open his eyes, crawling closer behind the duo, gripping full force his bed sheets.

Putting his back to the wall, he'd groaned "Pergrande Kingdom, longest returning home ever done. I'm lucky had just finish up my mission. I failed but in retrospect that really isn't important. I haven't dealt with kids in ages." Scouting for citizens, fighting some dark guild and even demons were seemingly the lesser of two evils for Laxus. His postural gesture suggesting he'd rather be out then here. Only that these kids were his friends, so of course he wouldn't them alone. Laxus stepped forwards, going closer to Freed, who gave him wavering eye movement showing his fear.

Saying kindly to Freed, patting on his head "Hey, Lucy-chan wondering if you prefer to sleep alone tonight."

"Make her go away..." His eyes threaten to cry out, lifting his sheet to hide from her sights.

Laxus sighed, explaining calmly "She's only going to be here until your mother comes back. You trust me, don't you?"

"You're not my Laxus! Laxus is too young to be you! I don't care what Bickslow says! I ..." His words simply died at the last part. Eyes filling up in tears, he forced them closed before hugging Laxus regardless of what he previously stated. The older man patted the boy's back, before grabbing him into his arms, where as Freed held onto his neck for support. Endearing wouldn't describe how dad-like Laxus suddenly became when he wasn't in front of a crowd. Freed gave an unsure gaze, only to find more comfort being near Laxus as they came closer to her.

"This is Lucy-chan. Say 'hi' to her Freed. She won't bite!" Freed left hand released from Laxus's neck, only for him to bite his nail nervously. Visibly shaking, not looking up, she patiently waited for his next response.

After a minute of silence, he looked up at her honey colored eyes, a small smile passed his features. "He.. . ! I'm..I'm...FR...Fre..Freed! Whaaa.." It was short live but he easily became afraid of her and hid his head into Laxus collarbone. Laxus whispered some comfort and Freed lifted his head again, teary eye and all "Nice.. to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Freed-kun!" She gave her brightest smile.

Silence filled the room awkwardly. Freed wouldn't give any more visual contact, Laxus wasn't helping, so looking at the bed Evergreen giggled at their show while Bickslow remain impassive. So she decided to asked Freed "Do you want to play with them?"

Shaking his head fretfully, almost like she'd suggested something dangerous "So do you want something to eat?"

When was the last time they ate?

"... I forgot about that. You watch them, I'll get the food." Laxus suddenly decided to give Freed into her arms. Without warning neither she or him could prevent the unasked switch. Using her left arm to support under his leg with her right supporting his back, Freed now stood in her arms and he was shivering by contact.

Laxus began to walk away, making her called out "Hey! You're just going to leave me here?!"

"You got Freed: the hardest part is over! See you in a half an hour." His voice rang from downstairs.

Placing his head onto her chest, muttering confused "Why do women have swelled up chest? Doesn't it hurt to walk? You know humans are one of the few creatures to have swelled up nipple areas."

Those words colored her scarlet. Why did he know so much?! Wasn't he six year old?! Resting his head smiling, mumbling "But it is soft..." His respiration became softer and stable, slowly closing his eyes for a peaceful sleep. Bickslow turned to her, his smile being the most arrogant she'd ever seen from him.

Getting off the bed, Evergreen followed him, the oldest boy explained "Well, you know he knows what we are and not allergic to. So it seems like we should get to know one another. Those five are going to sleep beside me."

The totems jangled around agreeably.

"Well I'm Lucy Heartfilia. You're Bickslow, Evergreen and Freed Justine, no?" She knew this by heart, Evergreen unhappy eyes made her rethink her decision. Crossing her arms, she continued to pout, which Freed eyed curiously.

"My name isn't Evergreen! I am—!" Evergreen stomped her leg angrily only to be cut off by Bickslow "Yes, it is! You may not get it but this isn't our world!"

"What is that suppose to mean?! I wan to go home! I wan to see mom and dad! Even big annoying big bro! I don't want to be here all alone!" Her whinny suddenly heighten in pitch. Freed began to tighten his grip around Lucy, who was at a lose of words. Bickslow scoffed, turned his back and began to walk downstairs. Evergreen's eyes swelled with falling tears, upset about Laxus suddenly leaving her with them. "My name is..."

"Hey, Hey... don't cry, you're not alone." She kneeling down to grab those small pudgy hands. Smiling soft, she wiped the girl's face of tears. "I'm right here beside you. Soon we're going to eat and everything."

"... My name is the most beautiful name in the world." Evergreen muttered but her temper had moderated itself. Freed was place aside, watching them with a heavy disinterest and began to walk away from them. Where he was going, she had no idea, just she gently grabbed Evergreen's hand to follow the duo of boys. If they snuck out: it be the end for her.

Footing herself on the stairway showed itself to be difficult, since Evergreen was carefully walking down each step, hands bounds to one another. Freed ventured around the first floor halls, another television turned on with considerate volume.

"Miss... Do you miss your parents?" Evergreen lifted her head.

Guiding the young girl into the kitchen, after locking the door with her key, Lucy questioned such a thing. "I do... but they're in a better place now."

"They've retired at Akena Beach?" A blunt assumption noted.

"Ehh...?" Her eyes became half-lidded, trying her best not to show her offense to such a suggestion. "How old do you think I am?"

"A hundred and fifty!" An innocent wide smile mocked her.

Feeling punch in the gut, all her colors faded from her soul. "Ever, Ever... I'm not that old. I'm a maiden! A beautiful young maiden!"

Regretfully her sobs sounded a bit.

"But I'm a young beautiful maiden! Me and Asuka are the true beauties of the universe!"

"STOP USING A WORD YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Yelled an irritated Freed from other side of the wall.

"EEHhh?!" She flinched surprised by how he could of heard that. Until she realized that entering narrow kitchen had an unlocked door.

'Wait...'

'...when was that door unlocked?' Lucy quizzically ponder that certain oddity.

The kitchen had a three feet of distance from both marble counters. To her right held a sink, a window view of their neighbor, above stood countless cabins with food ingredients and rightly beneath were cabinets of dishes.

Turning to her left, opening the cabinets above she found alcohol, wine, and more stuff she'd never imagine ever using. Shutting forcibly causing it to resound the slamming effect, her left eyebrow twitched in annoyance. What was she going to do with all that alcohol?! Knowing that she should be hiding it from Laxus, she didn't need him to go out-of-commission or Mirajane to hunt her down. She could feel herself ready to cry at that idea alone. Mirajane could be really scary when she wanted. Feeling her sobs in her throat, cringing vividly imagining her demised by the Demonness of Fairy Tail. She would send each and every bottle to Girl's Dorm by nightfall while Laxus cooks. If he could cook.

'Wait!' Something snapped in her mind, suddenly wide-eyed with determination followed up by her known well smile.

"Hey, Ever... do you want to see a cool trick?" She kneel down to the other girl, only to realize from the corner of her eye that Freed poked out his head, trying his best to hide despite his curiosity.

"OOoohh! What? What is it?" Clapping her petite hands in excitement.

Smirking, opening her key holder, she'd grabbed two specific keys.

"I am linked to path to the Celestial Spirits, now!O spirits, answer my call and pass through the gate: Taurus, Leo: come forth!" Between her fingers were Key of The Golden Bull and that of The Lion. Moving her arm around her body before lifting them above her head, glowing a bight gold color, making the children awed in the background.

"Lucy, my love." Spoke Loke, holding her like they just finished a romantic dance. Without a sense of respect for her privacy, she became immediately angry. Using her closed hand to hit him on the head.

Cow design minotaur, clasped his hands together, hearts forming in his eyes, memorized for the most part "Lucy's Sexy body!"

Loke chuckle heartily, kneeling down to pat the young Evergreen "It's been a long time hasn't it?"

"Hmm? You know her?" She muttered confused.

Flickering his eyes, smiling after an affirming nod "Yes... before Karen. I never got her name. But I do remember my adorable fans."

Evergreen suddenly became meek, her cheeks turning a rosy pink. Her eyes averted to her feet, finding them more interesting than her Leo. Breathing out of her nose, Lucy found herself being awed of how cute Evergreen looked. Grabbing Loke from his shoulder, she whispered "You know that's Evergreen, right?"

"Evergreen isn't her... but she definitely became Evergreen." Loke smiled like he knew something she didn't.

Still blushing lass, looked at Taurus wondering "Miss Lucy... you have such cool toys."

"Toys? They're not toys." Confounded about how such a young girl could consider human-like being similar to toys.

She didn't understand, titling her head, explaining something that felt cruel "Celestial beings are mages' toys. They cannot die and are not ex..ppee.. like us. They're monsters. But your monsters are soo cool!"

Her conflicted expression must of shown, since that awing smile vanished from the young girl's face. Not understanding what she'd said was absolutely wrong. Biting her lower lip and clawing into her palm, she felt angry. It wasn't a odd way to think about them but—!

"Hey, so what you call us for?" She felt Loke's warm hand on her shoulder.

He was smiling warmly that it broke her heart.

It wasn't fair!

"Oi, Oi... I call you two to help take away all this evil liquids." She choose to avert the word 'alcohol'. She didn't which type of house raising environment each child had, only playing on the safe side, opening each cabinet filled with her 'evil alcohol'. "I need you to send them to the Fairy Hills Dorms. Specifically to Cana."

"She has a better rack, Oohh... and Scarlet lives there." Taurus admired the idea out loud. Such vulgar language around children.

"Umm.. Evergreen could you go and watch TV with Bickslow?"

Evergreen blankly looked at her, until that atmosphere became broken by her pure joy "BICKIES! WHO'S WINNING? LARHAL OR MID-BOSS?!"

She saw the young girl run pass them like nothing, apparently she hadn't sense much of the mood or didn't care. Oh how she missed her youth. Just watching that full on sprint made her remember that even girls at that age: hadn't feared their appearance towards boys or the female gender. When society wasn't that harsh or demanding. When her mother would hug and embrace her diversity, never expecting her to be lady-like. That was a short-lived moment. But the whole 'Celestial Beings being less than human' crap just made her realize how delicate all these children were.

She doubted that the real Evergreen had such thoughts.

Only that she knew nothing about the woman, much less the Raijinshuu.

"Ah, Sexy Body Lucy-sama... If little things like that bother you, than let it bother you but don't get mad on our part. We, Celestial Spirits, do not mind such ways of thinking. You'd be surprised on how much evil we've created in some non-magical villages. Such thoughts may have damage our reputation, however... we're prideful beings and no matter what we'll serve our masters." Taurus had a bottle crate, placing each liquor calmly, speaking with a rather non-nonchalant tone.

"It's still mindlessly cruel." She seethed between her teeth, knowing the true personas of each Celestial Spirit.

Patting her on his head, Loke merely commented, almost like it wasn't his problem. "You know... a cycle can't be stopped and it's nice to imagine it differently. But it all just cause and effect. We don't need the world to understand, just one person is enough, you know?"

Giving up, she knew she could never hold it against a young child. Only that she felt like she lost respect to that girl's parents.

She help organize the type of sake, wines, special brewed beer and other things. Taurus had seven stacks of crates to take on hand, but this wasn't overwhelming for him in weight only a bit difficult to balance. Loke had taken four crates, but by then they were practically finished. He was the strongest fighter, however lacked in superpower department. Those crates alone showed his 'human' side to her. He somewhat struggle in holding it and taking from outside of their house. All the while, she still knew that Freed was stalking her.

Turning around, directing herself into the living room, she finally faced Freed.

The boy's face held a thin line, eyes critically judging her and never showed any childishness. Like a young person trying to hard to be cool, it felt to her like a youthful playing pretend scenario.

"Are you okay, Freed?" Kindly inquiring his attitude of the whole half-hour.

Clicking his tongue, facing to his right, retorting quite meanly "I'm doing fine. What type of mage are you? Only mother can rightfully summon more than one Otherworldly being. You're just a pointless—... nevermind."

His words simple died in his throat.

He looked frustrated in her eyes. She hadn't quite understood what had happen. 'Otherworldly beings...' A sudden notion came to mind. What had the boy meant by that? Not to mention it seemed he held his mothers by high regard. Maybe he was cranky because his lack of mother figure. Of course, there be no way she'd replace such a high regarded person.

"I'm a Celestial Host, I'm their friends and I'm part of the strongest team in Fairy Tail." She'd premised. His eyes glanced only to return their original position. So she took a step forward, immediately rejected for his rigid posture spoke volumes. Lighten up more than necessary, grabbing out of her pocket, she shared a watermelon hard candy. "A gift between me and you."

Observing the gesture, shrugging an uncaring manner, denoting a tone of anger "No thank you. Unlike you, I have manners."

That hurt marked lines in her expression, in spite of all her goodwill, nothing was getting through to him. Scolding him sounded in her head, however, she feared this would eventual, if not at that moment, destroy their relationship. Groaning in defeat, raised brown and unhappy lip play: it became a very unnerving game of Eye Spy. Holding back her frustration, forcing a giggle making a joke out of herself "Ehehee... You're right. I can't spoil lunch for you all. Thank you, Freed. I'm such a ditz."

"_Bimbo..."_

She swore that she'd heard Freed mutter that under his breath. Her patience was wearing a bit thin. Only she held on. Entering inside the next room, a sounding TV of a hyperactive boy playing of a straight woman. 'What a familiar story...' Grimace to her remembrance of her personal journey being somewhat alike. Awakening from her sweet memories that still jested her every while, materializing from her eyes were simple-minded children. Age similar to Asuka and former Romeo of seven years ago. Being completely innocent that their malice was mostly unintentional. Or that's what she wanted to believe.

The laughter of Evergreen together with each totem, matching Bickslow silent interest of their pastime.

From the corner of her mind, she'd hoped Freed would join them. Circling around, Freed from the halls had vanished, she wasn't worried for the front door was still untouched.

"Freed?" Calling out softly.

A cocky tone reached her ears "Leave him alone. He's just some weirdo. I can just tell. It's always the silent ones. Ha! Serves him right."

'Come on! Play nice, you guys!' Crying out in her head, slumping her shoulder at another crushing defeat that her day would not be getting any easier. Luckily, just two tantrums and nothing of grand chaos still occurred, meaning she shouldn't panic. "Oh? Why do you say that? Did he do anything?" Babying the eight year old, quickly showed on his impassive aggression of a face, to be a wrong course of action. Frozen, she felt her heart beat.

An eight year old mage shouldn't scare her as much like it did.

Pressure around and inside the surrounding air felt condensed. Totems, once chanting turned silent and faced her, it felt horrifying. Suddenly it vanish less than thirty seconds. Had she'd imagine it? Unsure, she heard an uninterested voice of vagueness "You'll see when you notice a counting."

"Eh?" Dumbfounded by another attitude of the boys. What made it worse was that it sounded like a threat. Only to find herself highly amused by such a stupid overly imaginative event. They were too young to make anything that bad happen. Merely either an empty presumption or just an act to seem cool. "Ehehe... Sure, sure."

She sat herself down between Bickslow and Evergreen, hoping that maybe if she let Freed stalk again, all four of them would group together. They were watching another anime series, showing itself to be well-plotted parody series. She remember watching it when she was hiding from her father and better herself as a mage. She wasn't much of an Otaku, only that Otaku fans would definitely make a rise of fame to certain products. Now if she had a perfect fanbase... her life would be set. Did Otakus read? Other than manga, she doubted it.

Another half-hour passed, she didn't even hear or feel a speck of Freed anywhere, which ended up disappointing her.

Clicking from the front door, it unlocked, showing Laxus carrying with him three paper bags of food. Merely seeing it she could empathize how heavy it was. It almost seems like they were never going to leave, unless... most of the food was for himself. All Dragon Slayers had a similar appetite. Sighing, giving off her shruf to nobody in particular she wondered what would happen. Laxus directed himself into the kitchen, placing all the food in a specific order. Full of meat, vegetables, few sweets and candies, finishing off with soda and beer.

"Ooh! Melon soda! I want some!" Evergreen jumped excitedly.

Looking to his leg, sighing at his misfortune "Well... it's a bit hot, are you sure you want it?"

"I don't mind! Giveme!Giveme!" Her voice rapidly hasten.

Obeying her, breaking the wrapping plastic around the six pack, he placed it into her hands. A pleasing cheer came from her tiny voice, those fingers wrapped tightly around the aluminum can. Returning back to her shows, a pop came from the recently open can. Bickslow eyed each shopping item with interest. She could barely tell what he was think because of his hat and sunglasses. Most of Laxus's vegetables were canned, like some of the meat and what he gave to Bickslow was his bubblegum.

"Thanks... Do you know when we'll eat? Old man~?" Teasing from a smug grin.

Laxus shrugged, calmly promising "I don't know... are you all that hungry?"

"I'm fine about waiting till six, there's still a good two hours, no?" A overly reasonable response for somebody his age. It was natural that around eight children still remain somewhat egoistic.

Groaning his discontent, Laxus affirmed "I'll ask the brats. I can't starve them..."

"That's a lot of stuff..." Muttering, helping him order some of the food and ingredients around. "Bickslow suggested you went shopping since you know what they're allergic to. Is that true?"

"Yep... Evergreen's allergic to gluten, Freed can't handle paprika and Bickslow is very allergic to most nuts, peanuts for the most part. I know they're allergic to other stuff, however, I remember when we were young and Bickslow tried this special dish of our old friend... nasty ending, so I have to keep in mind what I know today. Just to be on the safe side." He retold an event that sounded like a good couple years back. His eyes were gazing off into space, he appeared neither distraught nor sad, just simply questioning those times.

They were linked by the shoulder, there lacked any awkward feelings since most of her teammates tended to disrespect privacy.

Acknowledging that made her mourned in despair 'Why do I have all the crazy teammates?'

"So... Mamma Titties, whatya wanna do?" A blunt insult from nowhere.

It didn't take a second for her forehead to throb crazily, how dare he! "Hey! Don't call me that, not to mention vulgar language shouldn't be allowed."

"Hahaha! Don't make me laugh, Bickslow is incarnated of vulgar language and Freed is indirectly vulgar. As much I want to protect princess' innocents, she's already going to learn tons. But children he age don't know much until stuff is shown to them." Laughing at the matter like it wasn't his problem.

That topic reminded her about of the previous encounter of not too long ago. "Is Freed usually that cold? I was just talking to him, he seemed angry that I could summon Celestial Spirits. Do you think he misses his mother?"

"... Lucy, That's something you're completely missing the point of. Freed is a hit or miss child. If you made him indirectly angry, it's probably because his own small ego is at risk. The boy expect too much from adults and he probably just came with an easy way to deal with you. He barely respects me but since he afraid he obedient. And no... I didn't do anything. So stop giving me that look." A worn out expression covered his once arrogant outlook.

Sighing, feeling worried about both boys, since Evergreen proven to be the lesser evil. "I see, I see. Geez... this is painful. Should I scold him if he acts up?"

Snorted, signaling that he held back from actually laughing "You don't want to play the bad cop, do you?"

"Of course no! I wannabe the loved mother!" Falling stargazed into her daydreams.

Closing his eyes, facing the other way, he opened another paper bag "Sadly parenting is chocolate sweet, especially since all of them have histories only I get. I can't tell you but I can suggest how to act here and there."

"I think we should call Evergreen by her name..." Suggesting something to which everbody acted like taboo.

"So your gonna to place me into a body bag? Ever will never forgive me if you or anybody else knew her name. She rather die than to share it with a nobody." She could imagine that, everybody has stated how isolated Raijinshuu was to most teams. There must have been a fundamental reason why they'd praised Laxus in their style.

A stranger couldn't know things that binded a group and that was history. Like Cana's story with Gildart, Laxus story with Ivan... simple stories that could not be known unless the owner of that story wished it so.

"I understand but... I feel like your hurting her feelings. Even kids don't want to pretend as long as she has." Considering that these children have been this way for nearly four days.

Silence weighed over them, organizing those last kitchenware, Laxus agreed unwillingly "I know.. I know.. but those kids can't and won't understand. When she first came that was already her name, only few of us ever found out about her past or what was left of it. She and Cana about the same year into Fairy Tail. Eehh..."

"How about we call he by her name inside our home? So she can be herself?" Advising something well sounded.

He doubted her from the get-go "Then what will she do when we're outside?"

"Well Freed's a good boy and Bickslow already seems to understand how things are suppose to be." The kitchen was spotless, Laxus leaned on the right counter, drinking a cold beer left in the fridge, which was no surprise for her. "I'm sure if we explain it well enough, Evergreen will be more alleviated and sincerely happy. You know a girl's heart is fragile."

Romanticizing her last piece of belief, Laxus didn't show signs of either agreeing or disagreement.

All she could watch him finishing sipping his beer.

"... I don't know. If it's a permanent curse I could understand but the likelihood of seeing her return to her former state. I'll be a deadman. Forget I'm the strongest male in Fairy Tail... she'll fry me up and stir me whole... not a pretty sight. However, Lily Aconite is another innocent person I've never met. I didn't even know she had a last name... until three days ago. What a pity..." He crushed his can and threw it away without a second thought.

"It's MEE!" Screamed from behind as a hug covered her knees. Ever— Lily lifted her head giving a gaint smile. "Yay! Lucy-nee is super awesome!"

"Ehhh?! Umm..." Did Lily heard their discussion? Or had just ran by hearing her own name in last few days. Rubbing happily her pudgy face onto her smooth legs, Lucy felt stuck between having let a child know her harsh future or the fact that she was overexcited. "So Lily is such a cute name!"

A flat unimpressed expression from Laxus gave her mix feelings. Yes, she was being a bit over the top, just that... wasn't he worried?!

"Mommy gave it to me! It means a lot of maiden-like things! I'm the worlds great maiden." Giggling, releasing her imprisoned legs, young Evergreen stretch out her arms and ran in mindless circled. "Daddy said that we're all part of those beautiful flowers in our gardens. Brother was name after a wise god, or a rabbit... I am not that sure. But we all have the grestest grestest names ever!"

"Umm... Lily... could you promise us something?" She interrupted gaining Lily's attention, slowing down her pace since they cross eyes.

"Wwhaat?" Frowning, almost like she'd predicted something horrible. Puppy eyes grew, watering inside her eyes swelled and glossed over her expression. Incredible swift mood changer was Lily, unable to face her because cause-effect that tone and expression held broken Lucy's own heart.

"Lily, honey... Umm... is it alright with you if me, Laxus and your friends inside of here said your name?" Lowering her body to be the same height as the young girl.

Blankly staring, her sorrowful tone hinted in her confusion "I don't get it..."

So seeing her dilemma, Laxus spoke up quite clearly and without much questioning "It's simple really. Our family: me, Freed, Bickslow, Mama Lucy and me can call you by your name. But listen to me. Listen to me." He repeated to gain her listening gaze. "You cannot be called Lily outside of this home, do you understand? Well... do you?"

Lily sniffed up her runny nose, nodding sadly by that scary idea. "Yes, sir."

"Hey, don't cry... You might not understand but we're protecting you." She gentle touch Lily's shoulder, asking her to understand her good will, without much of a struggle Lily allowed herself to be hugged.

She nodded softly only to push away Lucy's arms.

Racing away, she watched that small back become even smaller. This was going far from perfect. It felt unjust and despite all and any good intentions, she knew where Lily was coming from and could never understand her future's self Evergreen's greatest problem. Playing house felt more stressful than she'd ever anticpated. However, she swore that she'd help Natsu, Laxus and those chibi versions of Raijinshuu. Only that she didn't want all of this stressful feeling igniting in her body. There was no single right or single wrong, they all were mixing up and it felt horrible. Freed was unresponsive, Bickslow was crude and Evergreen had the most understanding problem.

"What did I get myself into?" Muttering the heavens of a graver mistake.

"This is why we need booze." That was the end of any discussion.

Together they began to prepare for dinner: for it was going to be simple curry beside natto and octopus wieners. Walking around she found that in another, strangely unlocked room, completely bared with only unused books: holding her knees a young Evergreen hugging her knees and sobbing. Patting that back was a quiet Freed, muttering something here and there. Part of her wanted to consulate that girl, yet she had nothing to say. Mostly because there was a very unprobable chance that Lily could understand the dilemma at stake. Returning to kitchen, informing Laxus, who didn't show any chance in attitude. The living room outside was still filled by totems and Bickslow.

Just before six, since Laxus decided Freed and Evergreen would sleep at eight, if not nine O' clock.

Laxus had already decided from his own experience with his mother and father. He hadn't gone in detail, she noted from him that he'd truly respected both his parents from before. Rarely his grandfather had anything to do with his life despite everybody's presumptuous perceptions of his childhood.

"Oi! It's time to wash hands and faces, little ones." She called out, for already finishing placing the dishes, her next duty was cleaning up the trio of children.

Retorting quite angrily "Don't call me a 'little one'! I can kick you ass."

"Miss Lucy! Bickslow said a bad word! Bad Bickslow, Bad!" Lily pointed at Bickslow justifiably.

Bickslow held back his tongue, placing his hands on his hips. She was glad that he would hit a girl. "Tattle tale." Oh brother... It was too much to ask for.

"Mommy says it's wrong to not tell an adult about a misc—miscond... badness of a fellow kid! We all have to be good boys and girls." Pumping her chest, unashamed of her actions in spite of Bickslow's provocations. She was one of those obedient students, Lucy could just imagine for the sake of imagining it.

Bickslow shook his head, giving a sensation of rolling his eyes. Did he ever get bothered by hiding his face? Who wore sunglasses inside? He went into the bathroom and kept quiet. Giving off an impression that despite his harsh words, he never went to far with Lily/Evergreen. Maybe because he had a good idea of why she'd changed her name? Who knew...

Those two washed their hands, once they left and she was certain those children in her eyes washed correctly, she began her search for Freed. It hadn't taken even a second, because he appeared from nowhere and washed his hands silently. Lucy kept her distance mostly because he didn't want to be touched or helped in doing his hands or face.

He walked away and she'd follow discretely behind.

Outside of the kitchen into the nicely dined dinner room, Bickslow sat beside Laxus, across from him were Freed and Lily sitting side by side and at the end of the table was her. Freshly steamed pickles, a small portion of natto and a full dish of apple curry. It smelled wonderful, Bickslow ate without awaiting admittance which contrast strongly by Lily's and Freed's attitude. They stared at him amazed, like they've never seen such a disrespect on a table.

Clapping his once, muttering with disinterest "Let's eat, we've waited long enough. Enjoy."

"Thank you, Mister Laxus/Sir." The other two children educationally answered.

Nodding, feeling beads of sweat from her temple, she ate with hesitation.

Mixed feelings bore under confusion, keeping quiet nobody spoke for an unspoken reason. Maybe because she was here or simply because everybody felt a bit awkward. They weren't their parents, they haven't been given permission to watch over them in the childrens' eyes and finally she had just entered into their 'family', for a lack of a better term. Freed didn't touch his natto square bowl, Evergreen had finished it with a scrunch up face, wrinkling her nose in irritation and Bickslow showed no problem finish his plate in ten minutes. He didn't plan to eat more until he notice Laxus getting another plate.

Glaring at the older man, he order "Lucy, could you pass the rice?"

"Of course." She gladly responded, hearing a snicker from Laxus.

His arrogant voice strained her ears "Oh? Haven't you learned from the last time?"

"It's a question of Pride. I don't care how old you are... I'm going to kick your ass."

She cut through reprimanding "Bickslow! Do not speak like that, okay? We always have to be polite."

"Yeah! Bickslow is such a bad boy." Evergreen agreed. Nodding full of certainty. Freed's smile crack through the annoying continuous monotone that been mixed with either super shyness or modest rudeness.

"Geez... It's seem like Bickslow can't do anything." Freed's eyes were like a hawk, only to be ignored by his pray that was stuffing his face with curry. "So barbaric and worthless... Mother always told me people like you would never amount to much."

"Let's not forget she said the same thing to you." Retorted the older boy.

Slamming his small hands, surprisingly shook the table, teeth grinding visibly looking like a jaw of a dog. The green hair boy's eyes were buldging out, shaking with fury together his hold body "Shut up! You don't know anything about me!"

"Bickslow quiet and you do the same Freed." Laxus commanding tone had silence both boys from flipping the table upside down. Now she understood why Laxus need alcohol, in spite of her moral belief. Because rocky sailing into parenthood felt more and more similar to the fictional story of the 'Titanic'. A crashing feeling of her frustrations and her never-ending empathy. Evergreen giggled happily at the most worst moment.

Saying with pure joy "I'm the good girl of the family. Ehehe... I'm pretty perfect, aren't I?"

Freed and Bickslow were unamused by that statement.

To Lucy's incessant realization, their attitude had rewinded and they continued dinner in silence. So this was the fragile state of the trio of children. Freed and Bickslow never got along, Evergreen usually never cause problems, but her name was the cause of all stress, and Laxus had control over everybody. Yet it was obvious that there was little to no kindness between either parties. Sliding her hands around her temples, through her head almost escaping a groan, feeling a powerful migraine coming on.

"I'm almost thankful that Natsu didn't agree to this." She thanked the gods.

Laxus nodded "Actually I was wondering what the hell I was thinking when I almost allowed him to join. I knew he wouldn't take it. He's a fighting maniac..."

"DON'T SAY IT LIKE IT DOESN'T MATTER! Geez... take in consideration these things before you sprout money everywhere..." She cried out, her sad moans merely made the children's interest perk but added nothing to the 'Mamma and Daddy' discussion. Her misfortune only seem to grow, lifting her sluggish head, another reasoning occurred to her: maybe they were just tired of traveling! A day of good honest rest would surely make everybody a bit chipper! Clasping her hand, smiling brightly, her mojo had returned. Tomorrow everything would get easier from out.

Laxus, who'd finished eat, just stared at her with his raised brown. He shook his head slowly, like he'd understood what she'd thought then and there.

-Don't get your hopes up.-

Her chipper mood nearly crack, before calming herself down by breathing calmly in and out by one try. Laxus had been traveling for three days, things should definitely get better being in a stable home. His heavy release of tensioned showed whispering something to Bickslow, who'd chuckled being highly amused.

Noticing that small detail made her glare silently as her 'husband'.

Before long dinner finish without much talking, almost feeling left out since Evergreen and Freed chatted while Bickslow and Laxus amused themselves. Bittersweet was another estranged moment, so she gathered everybody to decide something final while they all watch TV on the first floor.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch." Bickslow admitted when asked about sleeping arrangements.

Befuddle by his choice, her worried showed "Why would you do that?"

"Eh. It's not much of a problem. Big stuff beds aren't my things." Pretending to not care where he slept.

Evergreen raised her hand, before sitting on her knees to seem taller.

"Yes, Lily?" Sweetly pointing at the only other female in the group.

Pouting before hugging Freed, showing his small disdained, spoke up apprehensively "I wanna sleep together with Freed. He's my best friend."

"Oh? What about you, me and Freed sleep together upstairs?" She guessed Freed sleeping with them wouldn't hurt.

This presumption backfired "I don't wanna. I wanna sleep with Freed!"

"...Hhh... Lily, Freed... do you two really want to sleep with one another? Are you okay sleeping in a room by yourself?" Carefully detailing the request the six year old girl wanted.

Nodding in silence, Lucy understood despite Lily's good nature, she hadn't connected on a fundamental level.

"So I guess I'll sleep next door." She groaned on her misfortune.

Laxus looked skeptic at that comment "I got us a futon, so you don't have to worry about the floor."

"Are we really going to let Bickslow sleep on the couch?!" That detail bother her even more.

A defeated shrug explain the situation more than she would of liked. "Bickslow's stubborn, so there's no helping it. But you know you can sleep with me~."

"I'll kill you." Her nails dug into her fist, once more remembering she was a big-shot dragon slayer that had casual sexual harassments for an early afternoon snack, every day of every week. That anger reminded her that one person remember she had a place in this dysfunctional family. The former Raijinshuu were in their prime personalities, no history, no connections than being young children and finally they were ultimately new people.

Raising them was like becoming a full time nanny, she could always back out, however she was an honorable.

They were family the moment they were Fairy Tail.

This was Laxus's closest guildmates, and the creation of Raijinshuu.

Allowing herself to breath out her held in stress, watching themselves prepare for bed, Laxus helped her set up her futon upstairs. She was across the hall, only allowing the door open with the second floor hall lights on. Because Evergreen/Lily couldn't sleep without a speck of light. Freed showed annoyance, for the most part kept quiet. The first floor was all on Laxus, before long they said their goodnights and laying on her futon she wonder if their night was finished.

All she could hope was the best.

**.**

**.**

**AN: I' m done with chapter one. Finishing settings 2.**

**How unhyped are you? If you're not than thank you.**

**Please review if you'd enjoyed it.**

**Anyway... beta? Plz? Okay... at least I tried.**


End file.
